Double Cast
by Kei-T Masoharu
Summary: Aku memang bodoh. Jantungku berdebar-debar setiap melihat wajahmu. Siapa yang kau cintai? Dirinya kah? Saudara kembarku sendiri? Hey! Kisah cinta kita baru dimulai! 2 cinta terhadap 2 orang yang berbeda, aku takkan melepaskanmu. Full summary inside / Request from: Kiriko Alicia / Len x Rin, Rinto x Lenka / Inspired from: Double Cast by Tsubaki Asahina & Azusa Asahina / Mind to RnR?
1. And The Conflict Begins

**Summary: Aku memang bodoh. Jantungku berdebar-debar setiap melihat wajahmu. Apa cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan? Aku takut itu. Hatiku sesak melihatmu bersama pria lain. Siapa yang kau cintai? Dirinya kah? Saudara kembarku sendiri? Walaupun itu mungkin benar, tapi… Hey! Kisah cinta kita baru dimulai! 2 cinta terhadap 2 orang yang berbeda, aku takkan melepaskanmu. / Request from: Kiriko Alicia / Len x Rin, Rinto x Lenka / Inspired from: Double Cast by Tsubaki Asahina & Azusa Asahina / Mind to RnR?**

Kei: Yoww semua! Kembali dengan Kei! *tebar pesona*

Shu: Heh, tebar pesona gak level. Kayak gini lo… _Hey Ladies~_ *wink*

Girls: KYAAA! SHU-SAMAAAA! *pingsan*

Kei: Ettou, itu gaje sekali. Lupakan, langsung aja disclaimer dan warning~

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan loid lainnya di fic ini bukan milik Kei, Kei hanya meminjam. Mereka semua milik Crypton, Yamaha, dan perusahaan lainnya.**

**Warning: abal, gaje, eyd (ejaan yang diawur), typo, de el el**

Kei: _Sore jaa~ let's start!_

* * *

Normal POV

Tampak 2 orang lelaki berambut _honey blond _berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, diiringi teriakan para penggemar. Paras tampan, tubuh tegap, senyum menarik, apa lagi yang menjadi poin positif dari 2 orang saudara kembar ini?

Yang seorang bernama Len Kagamine. Rambutnya dikuncir satu _pony tail, _dikarenakan panjangnya yang sebahu. Seorang yang lembut, baik hati, dan sabar. Memiliki warna mata biru _azure_. Memiliki suara yang lembut dan kalem.

Seorang lagi bernama Rinto Kagamine. Rambutnya dijepit 3 di poninya. Memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Len. Berbeda dengan Len, Rinto sangat berapi-api dan suka bercanda. Memiliki suara agak cempreng, tetapi bisa menjadi sangat _bass _dan dingin.

Tidak heran sepasang saudara kembar bermarga Kagamine ini setiap pagi harus mencoba berlari dari kejaran para gadis-gadis supaya mereka 'selamat' sampai kelas. Di kelas pun, gadis-gadis tetap berteriak melihat mereka. Oh, pengecualian untuk yang sudah punya pasangan dan 2 orang gadis bernama Rin Kamine dan Lenka Kagane.

"Pagi Len-_kun, _pagi Rinto-_kun_!" sapa mereka berdua kepada sepasang saudara kembar ini.

"Pagi Rin-_chan_, pagi Lenka-_chan_!" balas Rinto dan Len.

Setelah itu, mereka duduk di bangku mereka. Len dan Rinto duduk sebangku, sedangkan Lenka dan Rin duduk sebangku.

Pelajaran demi pelajaran berganti, hingga kini tiba waktu istirahat. Tampak Rinto dan Rin sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Nee, Rin-_chan _…" kata sang pemuda.

"Iya Rinto-_kun?_" jawab sang gadis.

"Itu… Aku minta bantuanmu boleh gak?" Tanya Rinto sambil malu-malu.

"Bantuan apa Rinto-_kun_?" jawab Rin.

"Aku.. sebenarnya suka sama Lenka-_chan_." Rinto berhenti sebentar. Wajahnya tersipu malu. "Kamu bisa bantu aku nyatain perasaan ke dia gak? Jadi aku latihan nembak kamu dulu. Tapi ini gak beneran." Rinto menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya sudah semerah apel matang.

"Iya kok, gak apa-apa." Rin tersenyum manis.

"Oke deh. _Ano.. _Rin-_chan, _aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Perasaan ini tidak bisa kupendam lagi lebih lama. Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?" Tanya Rinto penuh arti.

"CIEEEE!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, banyak orang yang melihat mereka dan mengira jika Rinto sungguh-sungguh menyatakan cintanya kepada Rin. Ada yang menatap dengan tatapan menggoda, bahagia, sedih (dari para penggemar Rinto), dan jangan lupakan ada 1 tatapan yang dipenuhi kebencian dan 1 lagi yang dipenuhi rasa sakit.

"Eh! Semua! Ini cuma-"

"Ayo sebarkan!" belum selesai Rin bicara, murid-murid sudah berlari-lari untuk menyebarkan berita. Oh, mereka akan jadi perbincangan panas di koran sekolah dan di kalangan siswa.

DOKI DOKI DE KOWARESOU 1000% LOVE! HEY!

Bel sekolah gaje yang menandakan istirahat 1 selesai sudah berbunyi. Murid-murid segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Dan di kelas para pemeran utama cerita kita ini, sedang berlangsung pelajaran Biologi.

"Baik anak-anak. Untuk membahas tentang elemen table periodik, saya akan membagi anda semua menjadi kelompok-kelompok kecil berisi 4 orang." Kata sang guru, Lily-_sensei_. "Pertama, Rinto, Len, Rin, dan Lenka. Lalu.." skip saja perkataan guru tersebut.

Kini, ke-4 peran utama fic ini sedaang duduk bersama ber-4. Tampak wajah Len sangat suram, tidak seperti biasanya yang _gentle_.

"Len-_kun,_ kau kenapa?" Tanya Rin.

"Gak apa-apa. Jangan urus aku." Perkataan Len membuat semuanya heran. Kemana Len yang biasanya lembut itu? Mengapa Len menjadi kasar mendadak?

"Len, kamu kenapa? Kalau ada apa-apa kamu bisa cerita." Hibur Rinto.

"Kamu jangan urus aku! Dasar tukang urusan! _SHUT YOUR MOUTH TIGHT!" _kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan sukses membuat seluruh kelas bungkam.

"Kagamine Len! Jaga omonganmu!" Lily berteriak kepada Len.

"Tch." Len hanya mengarahkan pandangan kearah jendela.

"Len agak aneh ya setelah istirahat 1 ini, Lenka-_chan._" Sosok yang dipanggil itu tidak menjawab melainkan hanya melamun.

"Oiii Lenka-_chan_? Kau dengar? Lenka!" Rin mencubit pipi Lenka.

"_Ittai_ Rin-_chan_! Aku dengar kok. Cuma, agak sedih aja sih." Lenka tertawa garing, namun dapat dilihat matanya agak lesu. Hatinya seperti telah tersakiti.

"Lenka-_chan…_" Rin menatap Lenka dengan khawatir.

* * *

Pelajaran Biologi yang tidak menyenangkan sudah berakhir. Kini tiba istirahat ke-2.

Len sedang menarik tangan Rinto ke suatu tempat. Rinto sendiri hanya bingung melihat saudara kembarnya yang agak aneh itu.

"Oii Len, kita kemana?" pertanyaan dari Rinto itu tidak dijawab apa-apa oleh Len.

Sesampainya di lapangan, Len langsung menarik kera baju Rinto dan meninju pipi Rinto sampai biru. Rinto membalasnya dengan meninju pipi kiri Len. Pertempuran saudara kembar itu ternyata disaksikan oleh banyak murid.

"Pacarnya Rin tengkar!" teriak seorang murid. Semakin marah, Len menendang perut Rinto.

Aksi itu dilihat oleh banyak guru, dan mereka berdua dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kagamine bersaudara, Len dan Rinto, tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi." Sang kepala sekolah menatap mereka dengan serius.

Suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada yang berani menjawab.

"Menurut saksi, Len menarik Rinto dan mulai memukul Rinto, lalu Rinto membalasnya dan terjadi pertengkaran, benarkah itu?" perkataan kepala sekolah itu dibalas dengan anggukan oleh kedua Kagamine itu.

"Karena perbuatan kalian, kalian dihukum tidak ikut pelajaran setelah istirahat ke-2 sampai pulang. Sebagai gantinya, kalian harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan sampai pulang! Laksanakan mulai SEKARANG!" kepala sekolah itu menggebrak meja yang sukses membuat Len dan Rinto terkejut. Mereka meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah dan mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Mereka berlari sangat lama sebelum akhirnya Rinto memulai perakapan.

"Mengapa kau memukulku tadi?! Teriak Rinto.

"Kau tidak tahu?! Kau sudah menyakiti perasaan Lenka! Dan kau tidak peka bahkan terhadap saudaramu ini dan sahabatmu!" Rinto terkejut mendengar perkataan Len. Apa salahnya? Apa mungkin.. Ah, ia tahu.

"Kuberitahu ya, itu sebenarnya.."

"RINTO-_KUNN! _LEN-_KUNN!_" tampak seorang gadis berambut kuncir dua menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa Miku-_chan_?" Tanya Len.

"Itu, aku Cuma mau bilang ke Rinto-_kun_, selamat sudah jadian dengan Rin-_san_! Kalian memang cocok!" perkataan miku bukannya membuat mereka bahagia, malah membuat Len semakin muram.

"Itu, Miku-" Belum selesai Rinto bicara, Miku sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka. Oh, rupanya sudah pulang sekolah. Len dan Rinto berhenti berlari dan mengatur napas mereka. Mereka menghampiri loker dan kemudian mengambil sebotol air, meneguknya sampai habis, mengambil tas, lalu pulang.

"_Mata ashita, Len-kun, Rinto-kun!" _sapa kedua gadis, Lenka dan Rin sambil melambaikan tangan.

"_Omaetatchi mo._" Balas mereka sambil melambaikan tangan.

Perjalanan pulang Len dan Rinto terasa sepi karena taka da yang berbincang-bincang. Rinto yang biasanya cukup cerewet tidak berani mengganggu Len yang lagi _not in the mood_.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka langsung membuka pintu rumah.

"_Tadaima, okaa-san, otou-san." _Sambutan mereka dibalas dengan tatapan marah ayah mereka, Gumiya Kagamine.

"Len, Rinto, katakan. Kalian bertengkar tadi?!" Teriakan sang kepala keluarga sukses membuat sang ibu rumah tangga menghampiri mereka.

"Gumiya-_kun,_ kamu jangan begitu! Lagipula mereka tidak melukai orang lain kok!" Istri sang kepala keluarga yang bernama Megumi Kgamine berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

"Tetap saja, bertengkar itu tidak baik! Kalian ikut _otou-san _ke atas!" Gumiya menyuruh kedua putranya untuk mengikutinya ke atas. Sesampainya di atas, Gumiya mengambil sabuk dan menyambukkannya masing-masing 5 kali ke anaknya.

"Gumiya-_kun _sudah cukup!" Sang ibu yang tidak ingin anak-anaknya dipukul, membela mereka.

"Kali ini, hanya _otou-san _beri 5 cambukan. Awas kalau bertengkar lagi! Tiada ampun bagi kalian! Cepat sekarang bersihkan diri kalian dan pikirkan perbuatan kalian!" Gumiya membanting pintu kamar Len. Rupanya mereka berdua dikurung di kamar Len. Mereka hanya bergegas mandi.

"Dasar merepotkan!" Gumiya yang sedang turun tangga masih saja kesal.

"Sudahlah, mereka pasti kapok." Megumi memeluk suaminya dari samping. Gumiya hanya menghela napas.

KRINGG! KRINGG!

"Sebentar! Halo, dengan keluarga Kagamine? Iya? Benarkah?!" Len dan Rinto melihat ibu mereka sedang berbincang-bincang di telepon, sedangkan Gumiya juga melihat istrinya.

"Baiklah, akan saya sampaikan ke mereka. Terima kasih!" Megumi menutup telepon dan menghampiri kedua anaknya dengan riang.

"Len, Rinto, kalian tahu? Kalian akan…"

**(2) Be Continued**

* * *

Kei: Howaaa! Selesai nih chapter 1!

Shu: Langsung aja ya..

**Review (2) This Please...**


	2. It Gets Worse

**Summary: Aku memang bodoh. Jantungku berdebar-debar setiap melihat wajahmu. Apa cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan? Aku takut itu. Hatiku sesak melihatmu bersama pria lain. Siapa yang kau cintai? Dirinya kah? Saudara kembarku sendiri? Walaupun itu mungkin benar, tapi… Hey! Kisah cinta kita baru dimulai! 2 cinta terhadap 2 orang yang berbeda, aku takkan melepaskanmu. / Request from: Kiriko Alicia / Len x Rin, Rinto x Lenka / Inspired from: Double Cast by Tsubaki Asahina & Azusa Asahina / Mind to RnR?**

Kei: Hey hey semua! Kembali dengan Kei!

Yuriko: Hai semua.. *datar*

Kei: Yuriko-_chan_ jangan terlalu datar.. *sweatdrop*

Yuriko: …

Kei: Oh iya, dari _review _yang Kei dapat, ada banyak yang mengecam sifat sang bapak alias Gumiya. Soalnya Kei merasa kalau dididik keras itu seperti itulah akibatnya, apalagi mereka itu cowok. Maaf ya yang merasa terlalu kejam. .w.

Yuriko: …

Kei: Ah, udah lah. Langsung saja ke warning dan disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan loid lainnya di fic ini bukan milik Kei, Kei hanya meminjam. Mereka semua milik Crypton, Yamaha, dan perusahaan lainnya.**

**Warning: abal, gaje, eyd (ejaan yang diawur), typo, de el el**

Kei: _Sore jaa! Let's start!_

* * *

Normal POV

KRINGG! KRINGG!

"Sebentar! Halo, dengan keluarga Kagamine? Iya? Benarkah?!" Len dan Rinto melihat ibu mereka sedang berbincang-bincang di telepon, sedangkan Gumiya juga melihat istrinya.

"Baiklah, akan saya sampaikan ke mereka. Terima kasih!" Megumi menutup telepon dan menghampiri kedua anaknya dengan riang.

"Len, Rinto, kalian tahu? Kalian akan bermain drama di acara seni sekolah!" ujar sang ibu yang akrab disapa Gumi itu dengan riang.

"Hn." Jawab kedua anaknya dingin. Mereka masih menatap sinis ayahnya, yang kini sedang duduk di sofa rumah.

"Kalian kenapa? Len? Rinto?" Tanya ibu mereka dengan lembut. Dibandingkan dengan ayah, sang ibu bisa dibilang jauh ebih lembut dan sabar.

"_Nandemonai_." Jawab mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian marah pada _tou-san _kalian? Ketahuilah bahwa dia itu bukan bermaksud kejam padamu, dia hanya mendidikmu. Kalian seumur hidup baru dicambuk 3 kali. Lagipula waktu itu kalian tertangkap basah mencuri di toko. Lalu kalian juga pernah bermain _game _hingga lupa waktu dan mendapat nilai jelek di ulangan matematika. Dan terakhir sekarang karena kalian bertengkar. Apa kalian sadar bahwa kalian seharusnya layak dihukum?" kata-kata Gumi dibalas anggukan dari Len dan Rinto.

"Sudahlah, kalian mandi lalu belajar ya. Jam 7 makan malam akan siap." Gumi mengelus kepala kedua anaknya yang kembar dengan penuh kasih, lalu mereka meninggalkan ibunya.

"_Ha'i, okaa-san." _Jawab mereka sambil menaiki tangga.

* * *

Gumi POV

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Gumiya-_kun _marah hingga mencambuk anaknya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Len dan Rinto bertengkar? Mereka sudah dididik dengan baik. Oh, jangan bilang karena… cinta? Ya, anak muda memang tak dapat ditebak perasaannya, apalagi seusia mereka. Sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk mulai menentukan jalan hidupnya.

Aku menghampiri Gumiya-_kun. _Entah mengapa, wajahnya agak sedikit pucat.

"Gumiya-_kun, _kau kenapa? Wajahmu agak pucat." Rupanya pria yang paling kucintai itu tidak menjawabku. Tak lama, ia mulai batuk-batuk. Wajahnya jadi semakin pucat. Lalu batuknya semakin keras, membuatnya harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Aku mengelus punggungnya. Dan ketika ia membuka telapak tangannya, ada darah di sana.

"G-Gumiya.. Gumiya-_kun! _Kau sakit?!" tanyaku cemas.

"Tidak kok. *uhuk uhuk* Aku ke toilet dulu." Jawabnya sambil terus batuk-batuk ke toilet. Hawatir, aku menyusulnya untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

* * *

SEMENTARA ITU DI SISI LEN & RINTO

* * *

Normal POV

Len dan Rinto berjalan agak berjauhan, seakan dendam mereka masih belum terlampiaskan. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka langsung menuju kamar masing-masing dan mandi. Selepas mandi, mereka yang biasanya pergi ke ruangan salah seorang dari mereka kini memutuskan untuk diam di kamar masing-masing. Mereka mengambil _handphone _mereka dan mulai sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing.

* * *

Len POV

Sebal! Sebal! SEBAL! Dasar si brengsek maniak jeruk! Sudah tidak peka, rakus, egois, dan kini ia bahkan tidak minta maaf?! Ah.. Hari yang menyebalkan.

Aku membuka _handphone_ milikku. Dan tampaknya Lenka mengirimku SMS.

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Lenka Kagane**

**Subject: **_**Ittai**_

**Len-kun… T^T**

Aku yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas sambil tersenyum kecut. Lalu jemari-jemariku mengetik kalimat di _handphone_.

**To: Lenka Kagane**

**From: Len Kagamine**

**Subject: Re: **_**Ittai**_

**Iya Lenka-**_**chan**_**? Kau masih sebal dengan kejadian tadi? Aku juga. Aku mewakili si maniak jeruk itu minta maaf. Kau tahu kan, dia juga sudah mengoyak hatiku dengan menipu kepolosan Rin?**

Segera kukirim pesan itu. Tak lama, Lenka membalasnya.

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Lenka Kagane**

**Subject: Re: **_**Ittai**_

**Sudah Len-**_**kun, **_**mungkin mereka memang saling suka. Kita ikhlaskan saja. Toh mereka juga bahagia. :)**

Walau menggunakan simbol senyum, aku tahu sebenarnya hati Lenka sangat terluka. Oh, kau akan membayar untuk ini RinTOILET!

**To: Lenka Kagane**

**From: Len Kagamine**

**Subject: Re: **_**Ittai**_

**Walaupun kita ikhlaskan, mereka juga harus tahu perasaan kita. Mungkin kita harus menyatakannya ke mereka. :)**

Menyatakan. Mereka harus tahu sesungguhnya, tentang siapa yang melukai dan dilukai.

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Lenka Kagane**

**Subject: Re: **_**Ittai**_

**Ha'i Len-**_**kun, arigatou. **_**Kita harus maju bersama ya. Sudah dulu, **_**hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu**_** :)**

"Pasti akan kubantu Lenka-_chan._" Gumamku.

**To: Lenka Kagane**

**From: Len Kagamine**

**Subject: Re: **_**Ittai**_

_**Douita, nee.**_ **;)**

"Dasar si tidak peka itu!" kataku penuh dendam di ruanganku.

* * *

Rinto POV

Aduh, konflik ini semua salahku! Jika saja aku tidak berpura-pura menembak Rin-_chan_, Len dan Lenka-_chan_ tidak akan salah paham. Lalu Len tidak akan bertengkar denganku, kita tidak akan dihukum kepala sekolah, kita tidak akan dicambuk _otou-san_. PUSINGG!

"AHH! _MENDOUKUSAI NAA!" _teriakku.

_When you grow up, would you marry me?_

_Of course, yes I will! I want to marry you too!_

_Do you remember?_

_Handphone_ orange milikku tiba-tiba berdering. Rupanya Rin meneleponku. Langsung saja kuangkat.

"_Moshi-moshi? _Rin-_chan?" _sapaku.

"_Ano,_ Rinto-_kun, _aku rasa kita sudah bersalah besar pada Lenka-_chan _dan Len-_kun." _Hatiku terasa sakit ketika mendengar bahwa aku bersalah pada Lenka-_chan_.

"Aku tahu itu, Rin-_chan. _Kapan kita akan pergi menyelesaikan konflik ini?" kini posisiku bersandar di tembok sambil tanganku memijat keningku.

"Besok?" jawab Rin.

"Mungkin tidak. Kau tahu bahwa berita kita kemungkinan besar akan terpampang di mading sekolah. Dan murid-murid tidak akan mudah mempercayai bahwa kita tidak ada hubungan apapun. Kita perlu saat yang tepat." Jawabku.

"Oh, begitu. Besok kita bahas lagi, ya. Aku masih ada urusan. _Jaa nee, _Rinto-_kun."_ Rin pun menutup teleponnya. Kalau besok kita berbicara bersama, pasti nanti akan digoda lagi! Arghhh!

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku tergerak untuk masuk ke ruangan Len. Aku meninggalkan kamarku dan mengetuk pintu kamar Len. Setelah beberapa kali, Len membuka pintu dengan tatapan sinis seakan dia muak melihatku. Aku langsung saja masuk.

"Oi, aku boleh pinjam PSP?" aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati PSP miliknya. Bukannya aku tidak mau menggunakan punyaku, hanya saja aku ingin berbaikan dengannya.

Ketika aku akan mengambil PSP, tangannya langsung mengambil PSP itu dan menjauhkannya dariku.

"Len, kau masih marah?" pertanyaanku tidak dijawab olehnya.

"Begini, aku minta ma-"

"Jangan bilang maaf. Aku muak melihat mukamu yang pura-pura itu." Ketus benar jawabannya.

"Len, ini kesalapahaman! Begi-"

"Jam 7. Makan malam sudah ada." Len langsung meninggalkanku tanpa membiarkanku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Langsung saja aku mengikutinya ke meja makan.

* * *

Normal POV

Kedua anak Kagamine itu menuju meja makan. Tampak makanan sudah disiapkan. Mereka langsung makan.

"_Ittadakimasu." _Kata mereka, lalu segera melahap makanannya. Kedua orang tua mereka hanya terdiam saja, sambil makan. Selama makan malam, Rinto yang biasanya cerewet menjadi diam, begitu pula dengan Len yang biasanya bercerita tentang hal menarik di sekolah.

Selesai makan, mereka mengucapkan terima kasih atas makanannya lalu segera menuju kamar masing-masing. Suasana keluarga _Kagamine _hari ini memang sangat dingin. Selama perjalanan naik, mereka tetap saja diam dan langsung masuk kamar.

"Anak muda." Kata Gumiya sambil kemudian menyengir. Gumi yang melihat cengirannya langsung ingat dengan Gumiya versi SMA ketika mereka pertama bertemu. Tak lama, Gumiya pun terbatuk-batuk.

"Waktunya tidur, Gumiya-_kun." _Gumi mengantar suaminya langsung ke kamar mereka.

* * *

KEESOKAN HARINYA

* * *

Seperti biasa, Rinto dan Len bangun, mandi, sarapan, lalu langsung berangkat sekolah.

"_Ittekimasu, okaa-san, otou-san." _Kata mereka. Tak hanya dendam satu sama lain, jujur mereka juga ada sedikit rasa dendam pada ayah mereka.

"_Itterashai." _Jawab orang tua mereka.

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka yang biasanya cukup ramah menjadi sangat dingin. Bahkan mereka tidak tersenyum sedikitpun kepada para penggemar mereka.

Mereka melihat keramaian di mading sekolah. Apa itu? Rasa penasaran membuat mereka mendekatinya. Tebak apa isinya?

BERITA TERPANAS:

'IDOLA SEKOLAH RINTO KAGAMINE MENEMBAK RIN KAMINE! TAMPAK SANG GADIS TERSIPU-SIPU!'

Dasar kelompok mading. Tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang dan mencari tahu terlebih dahulu, mereka menyebarkan fakta yang bahkan tidak benar. Melihat itu, Len langsung berlari menuju kelas, disusul Rinto yang tahu bahwa saudara kembarnya marah.

Di kelas, mereka melihat Rin dan Lenka yang hanya tersenyum simpul kepada mereka. Keempat remaja berambut _honey blond_ itu tidak berbincang-bincang apapun, kecuali Lenka dan Rin yang terkadang berbicara bersama. Saat pelajaran berlangsung, tiba-tiba terdengar pengumuman:

'PENGUMUMAN: MOHON SISWA-SISWI YANG DIPANGGIL NAMANYA SEGERA MENUJU KE AULA. RINTO KAGAMINE, LEN KAGAMINE, RIN KAMINE, LENKA KAGANE, …..'

Suatu kebetulan keempat 'sahabat' itu dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Mereka meminta ijin kepada guru yang mengajar dan langsung meninggalkan kelas menuju aula.

* * *

SESAMPAINYA DI AULA

* * *

"Selamat datang semua! Kalian dipanggil ke sini karena…."

**(2) Be Continued**

* * *

Kei: Selesai juga chapter 2! Dan, untuk fic Puncake, Kei mungkin akan update besok. Maklum Kei lagi writer block QAQ Langsung aja kita balas review!

* * *

To: AkaneMiyuki

Gak kok, gak di-DO XD

Udah lanjut nih :3

Eh? Onii-chan anda? Sabar ya :'3

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Nishiko Yuki

Arigatou! :3

Ini udah update.

Salam puncake! XD

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Dere Dere 02

Woaa! Dere gak tersedak disumpel puncake? OAO

Iya, semua salah paham :'3

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Kiriko Alicia

Douita :D

Keren? Benarkah? Arigatou! X3

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Kurotori Rei

Len memang cemburu XD

Iya! Betul! Teman-temannya Rinto bertindak sebelum berpikir! #plak

Gumiya gak bermaksud jahat, Cuma mendidik anak saja .w. maaf kalau terkesan kasar.

Perkataan Gumi ada di chapter ini :D

Request? Kei pertimbangkan dulu ya :D Habis pairingnya bukan yang Kei dukung, tapi akan Kei usahakan! #plak #gomen

Ini udah lanjut..

Tidak usah ijin gak apa-apa, Kei malah senang! :3

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Sae Hinata

Hahaha! Iya XD

Gak usah ijin gak apa-apa, Kei senang kok di-fave! X3 Arigatou!

Yapp, Megumi itu Gumi

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Arisa Kaminaga

Iya.. Kei juga kasihan :(

Quartet Kagamine: Kamu kan yang bikin naskah! - -"

Iya! Wkwkwk! X3

Ettou, itu sih cara mendidik anak .w. maaf kalau terkesan kasar. Gumiya maksudnya baik, kok.

Benarkah? Terima kasih! X3

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Arrow-chan3

Ettou, Gumiya itu gak bermaksud jahat, dia Cuma mau mendidik anaknya, maaf kalau terkesan kejam .w.

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

Kei: Sekian chapter ini! Dan.. Kei akan beri bonus kecil berupa _omake_!

* * *

OMAKE:

Imouto: Ngapain?

Kei: Ngetik fanfic.

Imouto: Sini kubaca. *baca* orang tuanya rambutnya hijau kok anaknya rambutnya kuning? :/

Kei: Keren kan? #plak

OMAKE FINISHED

* * *

Kei: Omakenya singkat banget ya? #plak

Yuriko: Akhir kata…

**Review (2) This Please...**


End file.
